1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a chassis for electronic device (e.g. computer, server) which has lower electromagnetic radiation emission.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components in a computer/server chassis emit electromagnetic radiation. Referring to FIG. 4, the computer chassis is usually made of a main housing 40 and a removable cover 50 engaging with each other. Spaces 45 inevitably exist at junctions of opposite sides of the cover 50 and the main housing 40. High electromagnetic radiation of the electronic components leaks from the space 45, greatly affecting the radiation emission value of the computer/server chassis.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.